wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Around Australia
Wiggle Around Australia is the current Wiggles' first concert DVD, released on April 5th 2017. It primarily uses footage from the 2016 Dance, Dance! The Wiggles Big Show tour, as well as the 2015 The Wiggles Big Show and Cinder Emma tour and an Australia Day concert filmed outside the Sydney Opera House in 2016. It was released on the same day as Lachy!. Song List All songs are from the 2016 Dance, Dance! The Wiggles Big Show tour unless otherwise mentioned. # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Dance Dance Medley # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # The Shimmie Shake! # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Simon Says # Wiggletto # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship # Crossing the Minch # Lachy! # Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show # The Bear Hunt (CinderEmma+Big Show tour) # Joannie Works with One Hammer # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) # Pappadum # Glendaruel Highlanders March # Hot Potato # Fruit Salad # Emma's Theme # Dial E for Emma # Ballerina, Ballerina # Dorothy Pas De Deux # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Open Shut Them # Henry Likes Water (Australia Day concert) # I Love It When It Rains (Australia Day concert) # There Was an Old Man Called Michael Finnegan (Australia Day concert) # Jingle Bells (CinderEmma+Big Show tour) # Do the Propeller! Deleted Songs # Henry's Dance # Great Big Man in Red Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Pryce * Emma Watkins as Emma Watkins * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Paul Field as Wags the Dog * Stephanie Di Coio and Andrew Koblar as Henry the Octopus * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Written & Directed by: Anthony Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Chiodo * Post Production: Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Wiggly Performers: Morgan Crammond,, Stephanie Di Coio, Dominic Field, Lucia Field, Leanne Halloran, Ella Jacob, Andrew Koblar, Michael McFadden, Douglas McFarland, Caterina Mete, Ashling Munro, Lucy Wiggan, Ryan Yeates * Wiggly Live Band: Oliver Brian, (Guitar) Anthony Field, (Drums/Guitar/Six-String Banjo/Trumpet) Lachlan Gillespie, (Piano) Michael McFadden, (Bass Guitar/Trumpet) Paul Paddick, (Bass Guitar) Emma Watkins (Drums) * Lion Rmapant Pipes and Drums: Ian Andrew Brockenbrow, (Pipe Major) Kenny Holmes, (Drum Major) Dominic Field, (Bass Drummer), Glenn Hunt, (Drummer), Stuart Innes, (Drummer) Douglas McFarland, (Piper) Raymond McMellon, (Piper) Bede Patterson, (Piper) Daniel Staley (Drummer) * Auslan Performers: Byron Jackson-Jones, Tobian Jackson-Jones, Levi Stathis, Jade Stathis-Walters * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Assistant Choreographer: Emma Watkins * Camera Operators: Borce Damcevski, Nathan Damcevski, Ben Hardie, Aaron Hill, Thomaz Labanca, Leonardo Silvestrini, Brian Stone, Tim Walsh, Meg White * Camera Assistants: Jamie Damcevski, Nathan Damcevski * Global Head of Touring: Luke Field * Live Show Crew: Matthew Garrett, Jack Richardson, Kimberley Staplyton * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete, Kathryn Watkins * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Yi Yin * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Alex Keller * Stills Photography: Daniel Attard * Music Recorded & Mixed By: Alex Keller * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded by The Mobile Hot Potato Studio * Wiggle Around Australia Filmed at, Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Qudos Bank Arena, Sydney, Sydney Opera House Forecourt, Sydney Trivia *Similar to The Wiggles' Big Birthday!, the video is made up of multiple concerts, with skits and intros occasionally in between. *Similar to The Wiggles Live at Disneyland, those skits make up a loose story of them exploring (in this case) Australia. *The animated intro (as seen at the beginning of Dance Dance! The Wiggles Big Show) is similar to the one in The Wiggles' Celebration!, down to using the same stadium cartoon and Follow The Leader as background music. However, The Cartoon Wiggles are seen in their recent form, and the character title cards are of course changed. *Great Big Man in Red is mentioned in the credits, despite never appearing in the video. However, as this song was performed in the Dance, Dance! Big Show tour, it was likely going to be included but was cut in favor of Jingle Bells. *Simon wears his King John Outfit in one skit from The Kingdom Of Paramithi. *Starting with this DVD, apart from Lachy!, the only special feature is a photo gallery. * This video aired on Treehouse TV in February 2018. * A deleted song, Henry's Dance, can be found on the Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! TV Series episode Dance with Emma. * This is the last Wiggles video featuring Carolyn Ferrie voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur. * This video aired on Universal Kids in June 2018. Gallery Behind the Scenes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes1.png|Anthony in Tasmania File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes2.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony as Elvis File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes4.png|Emma Irish dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes5.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Emma, Byron, Tori, Levan, and Jade File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes7.jpg|Levan and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes8.jpg|Emma and Levan File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes9.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes10.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes11.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes13.png|Lachy and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes14.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes15.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes16.png|Anthony playing the banjo Promo Pictures File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo1.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo2.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo3.png|Captain and Felix File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo4.png|Michael and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo5.jpg|"The Bear Hunt" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo6.jpg|"Jingle Bells" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo7.png|The Wiggles' concert stage at the Sydney Opera House File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo8.jpg|The Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo9.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo10.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:AnthonyFieldintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Boat File:EmmaintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Emma in the Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo11.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo12.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo13.jpg|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo14.jpg|Emma and Lachy ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo15.jpg|"Dial E for Emma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo16.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo17.jpg|Wags ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo18.jpg|Emma and Lachy ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo19.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo20.jpg|Emma dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo21.jpg|Anthony and his bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo22.jpg|Lachy waking up File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo23.jpg|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo24.jpg|Anthony, Lucy Jean, Emma, and Leanne File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo25.png|Simon in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo26.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo27.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo28.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo29.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo30.jpg|Anthony and his six-string banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo31.jpg|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo32.jpg|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo33.jpg|"Joannie Works with One Hammer" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo34.jpg|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo35.jpg|"Lachy!" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo36.jpg|Lachy and Ponso File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo37.jpg|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo38.jpg|Caterina and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo39.jpg|Caterina and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo40.jpg|Caterina File:TheWigglesandtheirBestofAlbumAwards.jpg|The Wiggles and their Best of album awards File:TheWigglesandGregPage2016.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo41.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo42.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo43.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo44.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo45.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo46.png|Anthony playing his six-string banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo47.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo48.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo49.png|Stephanie, Michael, Emma, Leanne, and Oliver File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo50.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo51.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo52.png|"The Shimmie Shake" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo53.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo54.png|Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo55.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo56.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo57.png|Lachy and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo58.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo59.png|Anthony, Emma, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo60.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo61.png|"Sailor's Hornpipe" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo62.png|Dominic File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo63.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo64.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo65.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo66.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo67.png|The little girls File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo68.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo69.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo70.png|Ian Andrew File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo71.png|"Glendaruel Highlanders March" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo72.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo73.png|Dominic playing the bass drum File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo74.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo75.png|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo76.png|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo77.png|"Dial E for Emma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo78.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo79.png|Captain, Wags, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo80.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo81.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo82.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo83.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo84.png|The Wiggles and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo85.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo86.png|"Simon Says" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo87.png|Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo88.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo89.png|A little girl File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo90.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo91.png|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo92.png|Anthony, Ian Andrew, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo93.png|Anthony, Ian Andrew, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo94.png|Lachy playing the keyboard File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo95.png|"Sailor's Hornpipe" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo96.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo97.png|"Pappadum" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo98.png|Caterina, Leanne, Emma, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo99.png|Emma and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo100.png|Simon doing the highland fling File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo101.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo102.png|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo103.png|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo104.png|Lachy playing the keyboard File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo105.png|Anthony playing the banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo106.png|Lachy, Simon, Michael, and Oliver File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo107.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo108.png|Captain lying on the stage File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo109.png|"Wiggletto" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo110.png|"Henry Likes Water" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo111.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo112.png|Captain in the Mini Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo113.png|Emma and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo114.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo115.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo116.png|Wags File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo117.jpg|Dorothy and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo118.jpg|Michael, Anthony, and Oliver 15110333_10154915388767018_7420987751754385953_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the audience 15384440_917756181694680_2376806071267101468_o.jpg|Michael, Anthony, and Oliver playing music 15493431_1153771744718760_6176627778302532748_o.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton Guitar 15493614_1153771558052112_3415810656117503402_o.jpg|Emma marching in the audience 15540609_1153771741385427_1205648765791730010_o.jpg|Stephanie ballet dancing 15540933_1314839531912400_780223437254815058_o.jpg|"Hornpipe" 15541652_918485314955100_8961749021243386060_n.jpg|Anthony playing mini blue guitar 15578149_1153771771385424_3967246762767069649_o.jpg|Emma 15578320_10155013187077018_2823369849313316348_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain 15585160_1153771628052105_7279668782945847872_o.jpg|Dominic,Emma and Lachy 15585181_917756208361344_1661096366852997793_o.jpg|Simon,Captain and The Wiggly Dancers 15585185_1153771634718771_7695455537446510227_o.jpg|Dominic,Emma and Lucy Jean 15585290_1153771624718772_1559691397664329998_o.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and Wags 15590939_1153771464718788_5434602933096774042_o.jpg|The Wiggles 15590975_1153771718052096_89322842499817037_o.jpg|Simon 15591253_1153771471385454_4364206127844474949_o.jpg|Emma and The Wiggly Cast 15625693_1314839528579067_7983207966957251791_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 15672621_918485344955097_7321812337874395791_n.jpg|Anthony and Murray 23519280_10156101772537018_2048053838332801708_n.png|Lachy and Wags 23561465_10156104908332018_913162141972257046_n.png|Henry and Captain 24059531_1126830544120575_2412673818710153427_o.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes DVD Gallery DVD Menu Gallery IMG_8300.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_8301.jpg|Rated G Screen File:WiggleAroundAustraliamenu.png|Main menu (Background Music: The Shimmie Shake!) File:WiggleAroundAustraliaSongSelectionmenu1.png|Song selection menu (Background Music: Pappadum) File:WiggleAroundAustraliaSongSelectionmenu2.png|Song selection menu page 2 (Background Music: I Love It When It Rains) File:WiggleAroundAustraliaSongSelectionmenu3.png|Song selection menu page 3 (Background Music: Dial E For Emma!) File:WiggleAroundAustraliaSubtitlesmenu.png|Subtitles menu (Background Music: Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Music Category:Live video Category:New Wiggles Category:DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:Videos Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Series 10 Category:Series 10 Videos Category:ITunes Movies Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes